New Directions Meet Blaine Anderson
by StoryMaster1345
Summary: The New Directions are in for a surprise when they find out that Kurt has a crush on one Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

When the New Directions meet Blaine Anderson

Takes place after Never Been Kissed

 _I own nothing here but the content. The characters and everything else belongs to the creators of GLEE_

After Kurt had been sent to spy on the Warblers, he hadn't said anything about his trip to the prestigious school, other than the fact that the Warblers were really good and that the New Directions would have to up their game if they wanted to win regionals. He had been so far silent and spent most of his time on his phone.

What the other glee members didn't know was that Kurt was spending more of his time with Blaine than his own glee friends. The others didn't like his frequent absences or quietness, especially Rachel. She decided that they needed to figure out what was going on.

"I don't understand. Kurt is usually never this quiet! He always has something to say, and he helps back me up for my solos"

Santana rolled her eyes at the brunette's dramatics, "Oh quiet hobbit, everything isn't always about you. Maybe the fashionista has finally found someone worth his time."

Puck looked skeptical at Santana.

"Santana do you mean to say that you think Hummel has a boyfriend?"

"My gaydar is off the charts and he's always texting someone on his phone. Yesterday, I saw him go into the coffee shop with some boy. It could be his mysterious boyfriend."

Mercedes laughed, "Oh no, Kurt would have told us if he had a boyfriend"

Rachel had been quiet up to the point but now she was frowning.

"I hope he isn't fraternizing with the enemy. He could be just like Jesse and sent to infiltrate us!"

"Just because it didn't work out with you and Jesse doesn't mean it will be the same for Kurt. Besides I trust Kurt knows what he is doing. He was the one spying on them remember?"

Rachel glared at Santana but didn't say anything else. Just then, Kurt walked into the room…


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or settings or anything but the content.

 _Previously: Rachel glared at Santana and didn't say anything else. Just then, Kurt walked in…_

Everyone stopped talking as Kurt walked into the room. Well, walking wasn't exactly what most of the glee members had in mind when they saw Kurt. He was practically bouncing as he walked in. He didn't notice the stares and sat down as usual, waiting for glee club to start. Santana was going to ask about the coffee meeting but Brittany, who had been quietly doodling on her math notebook, nudged her.

"Don't talk to my unicorn. He's supposed to be a happy unicorn but whenever you talk to him you make him sad. I want a happy unicorn, not a sad unicorn." She whispered.

Santana sighed, she didn't want to make Brittany sad either.

"Fine, I won't ask but I will be snooping around later. Something is up with Hummel and I want to be the first to find out."

She turned and listened to what Rachel was telling Kurt.

"… And I need you to help me with my solo. Mr. Schue still hasn't given me it yet and I need to rehearse so I can be perfect for Sectionals. Kurt are you even listening to me?"

Kurt was not listening to what the brunette was saying. He was thinking about his last talk with Blaine. Blaine was the best person he had ever met. He was so kind and caring and he was really good at giving advice; not to mention he was super good looking. 'Blaine Anderson, I cannot believe I actually met you. You have the most wonderful eyes, a cute smile, you're so handsome and you play for my team! Maybe you and I should go out. I don't want to be friends with you, I want more. I want-' Kurt stopped thinking there and shook his head.

"No, no, no don't do that"

"Do what?"

Kurt was startled out of his chair. He had forgotten that he was in glee club and was supposed to be listening to Rachel. He mentally chastised himself for saying that last sentence out loud. He smiled at Rachel.

"Oh, it's nothing."

She frowned at him.

"It's nothing? You haven't been paying attention to me at all. You haven't even been paying attention to glee club! What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble? Who do you keep on seeing behind our backs? Kurt what is wrong with you?"

Everyone had been silently watching this conversation between these two and now were all leaning into the direction of where Rachel and Kurt sat. No one wanted to miss out on these details.  
Too busy listening to Rachel scolding Kurt, no one noticed Mr. Schue standing by his office, watching the interactions…


End file.
